mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysticons
The Mysticons are four legendary warriors tasked with defending the mystical, magical realm of Gemina and it main city, Drake City from varied strong forces of evil, with their unique mystical powers and weaponry. Original Mysticons There used to be a set of four Mysticons—two teenage girls and two teenage boys—who lived one thousand years ago but are no longer active. The complete details surrounding their inactivity is unknown other than Imani Firewing, the very first Dragon Mage,had ultimately sacrificed her own life in a final standoff against Necrafa and then-human General Dreadbane. Statues of them legendary warriors stand in the middle of the Royal Treasury where also the Dragon Disk rested, and the Hill of Heroes. Second Mysticons The second generation of legendary heroes, chosen by the Dragon Disk, are the human Princess Arkayna Goodfey as the second Mysticon Dragon Mage, dwarven Royal Griffin Wrangler Emerald Goldenbraid as the second Mysticon Knight, and street urchins, the human Zarya Moonwolf and elven Piper Willowbrook as the second Mysticons Ranger and Striker, respectively. Their first major objective is to track down and regather together the Codex mystical tome, long ago broken into four spellbooks and scattered across the Realm for safety. Each part will imbue one of the Mysticons with the power of one of the thirteen animals of the star signs of Gemina':' *Mysticon Dragon Mage wields the great power of the green Dragon *Mysticon Ranger wields the great power of the''' blue Wolf' *Mysticon Striker wields the great power of the' yellow Phoenix' *Mysticon Knight wields the great power of the' pink Unicorn' These animal totems are also reflected in the shape of their face-paint markings. About the Mysticons Original Mysticons * "Yes, Mysticon. It ''is ''over." * "The noble Dragon Mage. If you can't even handle my general, how do you expect to defeat me?" * "Has to do with the Mysticons." * "After the first Mysticons fell, defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant." * "I fought your forebears in the days of yore." * "These are griffins from the royal stables, descended from the original Mysticons' fleet." * "You brought us here to show us the original Mysticons?" * "The Mysticons are no more. They perished fighting me." * "It's Imani Firewing, the first Dragon Mage!!" * "The Mysticons. You are proving to be even more annoying than your predecessors." * "When we're through, you're gonna wish the original Mysticons had destroyed you!!" Second Mysticons * "New Mysticons? I fought your forebears in the days of yore. So I we can handle a couple of girls." * "No, Mysticons. It has just begun." * "We're Mysticons. Wow." * "Look, Mommy, Mysticons." * "These 'Mysticons' gave the Dragon Disk to that mage." * "I ''will have my revenge, Mysticons!!" * "So, these are the new Mysticons." * "What are your names?" * "They're all yours, my liege." * "You are nothing Mysticons. You are curs, you are whelps, you are the dirt beneath my boot." * "Your target is...the Mysticons?" * "New Mysticons, how exciting. You have so many adventures ahead of you, like the time you find a baby dragon." * "This is where the Mysticons battled Dreadbane." * "Why is everyone so obsessed with the Mysticons!?" * "Because they're heroes?" * "I can tell you how to make the Mysticons look like fools." * "If the Mysticons don't hand over remaining Codex pieces within the hour, I will divert the rest of the meteor shower." * "Where are you, Mysticons?" * "Let's give the Mysticons another minute." * "You ruined everything!" * "Curse you, Mysticons!! Curse your bones!!" * "Excellent work, Mysticons. Despite all the trouble you been, you performed your duties admirably." * "The stars will not look kindly on this, Mysticons." * "Let's capture those Mysticons." * "What if I told you I could help you defeat the Mysticons?" * "The Codex has chosen new Mysticons." * "New Mysticons?" * "These are the new Mysticons? They are mere children." * "I will destroy you, Mysticons!!" * "You lose, Mysticons." * "You may have won this day, but your time in this world is limited. I will not rest until you are wiped from the face of the realm." * "Once the Mysticons are brought to justice." * "The Mysticons may have to call it quits-icons." * "The Mysticons have performed many noble deeds, from activating the Dragon Disk, to unifying the Codex. But these are overshadowed by their crimes. Like breaking into the Astromancer Academy, willfully attacking us, unleashing a scourge of monsters, and calling the release of Necrafa." * "We have choice but to declare the Mysticons outlaws, and offer a reward for their capture." * "One more gem and the Mysticons will be powerless to stop me." * "The Mysticons will trouble you no further." * "You had your chance, Mysticons, but your time is over." * "Five gold? That's all I get for handling the outlaws?" * "If we move quickly, we can catch them going out of the sewers." * "We will make those vigilantes pay." * "Mysticons." * "You want the Mysticons?" * "We'll always be their Mysticons." * "In light of public opinion, we decided to withdraw your status as outlaws. But that doesn't excuse your reckless and disobedient behavior." * "What? The Mysticons?" * "I will stop them!!" * "Excellent work, Mysticons." * "The Mysticons must be in the caves by now!!" * "A little something to welcome the Mysticons." Season Two * "The Mysticons found out the identity of my twin." * "Is this the Mysticons' secret lair?" * "The Mysticons, thank the stars." * "I hired the Mysticons, yo." * "Greetings, Mysticons." * "Tell...the Mysticons." * "I will ''have revenge on the Mysticons." * "An apple a day keeps the Mysticons away." * "Soon not even the Mysticons will escape my influence." * "You can use this scepter to order the Mysticons to drop their weapons. To render them... ''powerless!!" * "Yes, the Mysticons defeated us but never again." * "What's up, Mysticons?" * "Not if we capture the Mysticons and prove our worth or whatever." * "They don't stand a chance against us during the eclipse." * "Lure the Mysticons to their, hex tag: doom." * "Are you done yet?" * (slightly shocked) "The Mysticons." * "Arrange the Mysticons around the gem!!" * "Or we could just take 'em out now or whatever." * "No. They ruined my life. It's only fair I get to ruin theirs!! Say bye to your powers, Mysticons!!" * "Get them!!" * "They foiled me again!!" * "How am I supposed to destroy the Mysticons when I'm surrounded by such fools!!?" * "Myst-icons! Myst-icons!!" * "It's the Mysticons!!" * "All your life, people have always mocked you, lied to you- the Astromancers, the Mysticons, Arkayna." Gallery Mysticons-mystibomb recap.jpg Mysticons-ep15 recap.jpg Mysticons-116-16x9.jpg Mysticons - 06 - English.png Mysticons - 14 - English.png Arkayna & Zarya.jpeg Trivia *Originally the Mysticons was to be targeted for young boys and the title characters were a quartet of boys. However, at some point, it was decided to shift the demographic to target young girls instead and the characters redesigned to be all girls. *Their dark and far much stronger counterparts of are the Vexicons. Category:Characters Category:Mysticons